starlightexpressmusicalfandomcom-20200215-history
Audition Notices
What are the technical requirements to make it into Starlight Express? 1998 Bochum Auditions We are looking for: - female/male dancers who sing well - principle singers who dance well Especially for the roles of: Roller skating not essential . Skate training will be provided prior contract. Please prepare two songs (ballad and rock) and please bring dance clothes and KNEE-Pads Starlight-theatre 19.10.98 10 am 2000 Bochum Auditions STELLA Entertainment - is the biggest Musical production Company in Germany currently producing Cats, Phantom Of The Opera, in Hamburg, Starlight Express in Bochum, Beauty And The Beast and Dance of the vampires in Stuttgart and The Hunchback of Notre Dame in Berlin. The German Production of Andrew Lloyd Webber's STARLIGHT EXPRESS We are looking for: - strong female/male dancers who sing well - strong principal singers who dance well To cover the roles of: ROLLER SKATING IS NOT ESSENTIAL! SKATE TRAINING WILL BE PROVIDED Please prepare two songs (ballad & up tempo) and please bring dance clothes, KNEE-PADS, resume and photo For further information please contact: For consideration for private auditions please send photos and CV to 2011 Bochum Auditions The German Production of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s STARLIGHT EXPRESS 24th year in Bochum AUDITIONS IN LONDON Monday 10th – Friday 14th October 2012 We are looking for: - strong female/male dancers who sing well - strong principal singers who dance well To play and cover the roles of: ROLLER SKATING IS NOT ESSENTIAL! SKATE TRAINING WILL BE PROVIDED. Rehearsals start : mid February 2012 Performances from beginning June 2012. Final performance end May 2013. Please send cv and photo BY POST ONLY – NO E-MAILS! 2014 Bochum - Additional Call ROLLER SKATING IS NOT ESSENTIAL ! SKATE TRAINING WILL BE PROVIDED. Rehearsals start : Monday 11th February Performances from 28th May 2014. Final performance 31st May 2015. 2018 Bochum Auditions Casting The German Production of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s STARLIGHT EXPRESS - 30th Anniversary Year in Bochum AUDITIONS IN LONDON From Thursday 28th September 2017 We are looking for: - STRONG MALE AND FEMALE TRAINED DANCERS WITH EXCELLENT VOICES - STRONG MALE AND FEMALE TRAINED SINGERS WHO DANCE WELL ROLLER SKATING IS NOT ESSENTIAL ! SKATE TRAINING WILL BE PROVIDED. Rehearsals start: Monday 5th February 2018 Performances from 29th May 2018 Final performance: 26th May 2019 Please send cv and photo BY POST ONLY – NO E-MAILS! - to arrive by Tues 26th September 2017 Debbie O’Brien – Starlight Express Casting 2018 Additional Audition - October 2017 O P E N A U D I T I O N Wir suchen für: / We are looking for: 2018 Additional Audition - January 2018 Holding auditions for The German Production of Andrew Lloyd Webber’s STARLIGHT EXPRESS – 30th Anniversary in Bochum AUDITIONS IN LONDON Wednesday 10th, Thursday 11th and Friday 12th January 2018 To complete the casting, we are looking for: We are particularly keen to receive submissions from artistes who identify as BAME, but artistes of all heritages, races, ethnicity and backgrounds are encouraged to apply. ROLLER SKATING IS NOT ESSENTIAL ! SKATE TRAINING WILL BE PROVIDED. Rehearsals start: Monday 5th February 2018 Performances from 29th May 2018 Final performance: 26th May 2019 2019 Bochum - Additional Auditions, November 2018 This audition notice was posted November 2018 after the first rounds of open auditions had been held in October. Auditions for the German production of STARLIGHT EXPRESS will be held in London on Friday 9 November. Recalls will be on Tuesday 13 November – you must be available for this date. To complete casting, they are looking for the following roles only. All cast members must be willing and keen to learn to skate – skate training will be provided. Above all they must be fearless. All cast must be strong actors. Performers from all ethnic and racial backgrounds and heritages are encouraged to apply. CARRIE and a FEMALE SWING, both to cover Pearl and Dinah: FLAT TOP, to cover Greaseball and Caboose: Contracts will start 4 February 2019 and finish on 31 May 2020. The director is Arlene Phillips. Please send CV and photo either by Spotlight link or email to starlight@debbieobrien.net. 2020 Bochum Auditions Audition Notice 2019.jpg All roles casting for long running German production of show Casting will shortly begin for the German production of STARLIGHT EXPRESS. AUDITIONS IN LONDON on Monday 7 October-Saturday 12 October. They are looking for strong principal singers who dance well and strong female/male dancers who sing well to play and cover these roles in the new Starlight Express. We are looking also for strong actors, singers and dancers with excellent vocal ability to play a variety of ensemble/featured ensemble parts – some will be required to cover other roles: All cast members must be willing and keen to learn to skate – skate training will be provided. Above all they must be fearless. All must have movement skills or dance skills, depending on the role. Dance required: commercial, hip-hop, lyrical, contemporary and jive. Acrobatics an advantage. All cast must be strong actors. Performers from all ethnic and racial backgrounds and heritages are encouraged to apply. Finally, in addition we need exciting STUNT SKATERS who must have exceptional tricks. Contracts will start 1 February 2020 and finish on 30 May 2021 The director is Arlene Phillips. Category:Productions